bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 7
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Gil (Gilligan Creed) *Molly (Molleena Creed) *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Miles Tails Prower *Sonic The Hedgehog *Cosmo Prower *Cream The Rabbit *Wendy *(Host of Anime Idol) *(Anime Idol Record Dealer) Part 7 Near the end of November 2012: (Molly, Wendy, and Tails returned to anime city being told before they go on stage at the first performance show they need to give us a tour of where they lived. So they very quickly went back home to record their hometown and go back to anime city to keep their journey going.) December 2012: They were back to anime city hoping for good news on anime idol. But Tails just wasn't feeling that his 2nd year of making it this time was better than his first year. He had a feeling his journey was over. And yet he still refuse to be in a room with either Molly, Wendy, Cosmo and Cream, or Sonic. Molly and Wendy still didn't understand why he wanted to be alone. They were starting to be worried that he might be getting sick again like back in group night. The Next Day: (It was the first performance show and first it was Tails. He didn't do bad and then it was Wendy and then Molly. The great news they both made it as finalists but can they get to the finale?) A few days later: (They made it again and Molly got a huge surprise.) Host: And now we have a special surprise guest for Molleena Creed and Miles you were his singing buddy last year so you say something first. Tails: He is someone i worked with last year. Host: Yep and he is at of a lot of charts as last years winner so give it up for Molleena's husband GILLIGAN CREED. (In surprise Gil comes out doing his performance country style. After his performance everyone was on their feet, Tails didn't open his mouth but was happy he came, and just like last year a lot of girls went up to Gil in excitement.) Host: Wait wait ladies uh his wife Molleena is standing right here. (Molly's watching this like uh that's my husband you're hugging. The girls apologized and went back to the audience.) Host: You know it's great to see you again Gilligan wonderful success and congratulations on what you worked for. Gil: Thanks Host: And you know you're wife Molleena and singing friend Miles are standing over there so bring them here if you can and start with Miles, and then you're wife. (Gil and Tails hugged a little bit and high fived) Host: Look at that you can't seperate friendship like this. (During the host talking:) Gil: I don't know how they got you to come back but good luck. Tails: Heh thanks i didn't know either. (Then he and Molly hugged a bit more.) Molly: Oh Gilly i missed you so much. Gil: I missed you too. Host: Also Gilligan you were a surprise to your wife well we got a surprise for you also. (The record dealer for Anime Idol came out with a present for Gil.) Record Dealer: Now Gilligan we have a present for you on behalf of all of us on Idol i like to thank everyone who voted for you and even the judges who picked you out of that Bubbletucky crowd and mostly thank you for the best season ever last year so lets have another album ready for next year ok Gil: Let's do it. Host: Nice Gilligan Creed Ladies and Gentlemen. (Gil and Molly's teacher Mr.Gouper and friends Deema, Goby, Oona, and Nonny watch them on stage.) To Be Continued Category:Stories